Shot by Fire
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: (SG and NCIS xover) A blinding streak of red darted across his path. Was Tony Dinozzo seeing things?
1. Going to Colorado

Author's Note: My first crossover. I hope you like!  
  
Agent Dinozzo's hands flew over his keyboard. He looked as if he was on edge, just waiting for the next mission that would come through the door. As if by magic, he received his wish. Agent Gibbs, his boss, walked through the door with a stack of papers in one hand and a mug of steaming coffee in the other.  
  
Tony Dinozzo walked over to his boss, "Good morning"  
  
Nodding, the elder man sat down at his desk and Tony followed, "We going anywhere today?"  
  
"Yeah," Leroy Jethro Gibbs started slowly, "maybe."  
  
"Where?" the young, hot-head asked his superior.  
  
"Colorado", the other man said, leaning back in his seat, leaving the papers unguarded on his desk.  
  
Tony went right for them as he heard someone come up behind him. Ignoring it, he started flipping through the papers.  
  
"You haven't told him yet?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Agent Katie Todd stood beside Tony, watching him frantically flip that papers that he held in his hands.  
  
"Nope", their boss replied, still slowly sipping his coffee.  
  
Tony looked up from the papers, "Wait, you mean you told her, but you didn't tell me?"  
  
Leroy smiled slowly, "Yep."  
  
"I hate it when you do that..." Tony mumbled, looking down at the papers.  
  
Apparently, a Marine had been killed in Colorado, on the road to Cheyenne Mountain. Only his arm was found, which Ducky was looking at now. It was charred with something they hadn't encountered before.  
  
Half an hour later, they were on a plane for Colorado. Eventually, they landed and rented a car. Now, they were on the same road where the arm was found. Navy NCIS was going to find out what had happened to that poor Marine, and where the rest of him was. 


	2. What's Going on Here?

Author's Note: I keep changing perspective, hope this doesn't confuse anyone.  
  
Still on the long, narrow road to Cheyenne Mountain, it seemed as if they were getting nowhere fast. Stopping at a bend in the road to check it out, they split up to cover the ground faster. Katie Todd kept going straight, Tony Dinozzo went right, and Leroy Gibbs went left.  
  
Both Katie and Leroy were back at the car in under fifteen minutes; however, Tony was still out there. Walking in the direction he was last seen going, they heard a scream.  
  
***  
  
The reason he was late getting back was because he thought he heard something or someone. Knowing his curious nature, he went after the source of the sound and saw someone in strange armor running really fast. Pulling his weapon, he was ready to fight against whatever this thing was.  
  
"Hey you, stop right there" Tony told it, raising his gun.  
  
The creature, or whatever it was, seemed startled. He raised a strange, long stick-like thing and aimed it at Tony. Assuming it was a weapon of some sort, Tony fired off a few shots, which just bounced off the silver plating. A blinding streak of red darted across his path. Was Tony Dinozzo seeing things?  
  
Another streak of red caught him in the shoulder and it burned like fire. He screamed and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
***  
  
His friends caught up to his position and dragged him away while shooting the creature that was out there, whatever it was. Tony passed out when he fell to the ground, and he seemed to be putting on weight as they pulled him to the car.  
  
Once they were all in, they sped away from the scene in those trees, going to the nearest place, Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
Upon arrival at the metal gate, they were asked for clearance.  
  
"My man was shot outside your facility, and I would like to know what is going on here. Let me speak with your superior", Gibbs demanded.  
  
He was angry now, and he wanted to know what was going on in this mountain.  
  
The airman at the gate peered into the car and looked at Tony. He recognized the wound and gave them immediate clearance to enter the facility.  
  
Once inside the mountain, they got out of the car and handed their IDs to the men inside and told them their story. After that was over with, they gave up their weapons and the infirmary was called up to the level they were on.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Janet Fraiser wondered why she was called to the entrance of the mountain. Usually she was called to the Embarkation Room, not the entrance to the complex.  
  
Rushing up there with a team as fast as they could, she saw two men and a woman. None of them were in uniform, but one of them was injured. Placing him on the gurney she had with her, Janet looked at his wounds. He had a slight scratch on his head, but his shoulder was shot...with a staff weapon.  
  
"I have to get this man to the infirmary, call General Hammond" Janet informed a nearby Sgt. Siler.  
  
He nodded and did as he was told. Once assured that the general was on his way to the infirmary, Siler escorted the other two people behind the rushing medical team as they went back down to the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Great, just great, a general was down to see them. Of course, he didn't really expect any of this to be happening, but now that a general was on his way, he didn't particularly like it. Of course, now he could ask what was going on, but Gibbs was anything but pleased about the whole matter.  
  
He was concerned, of course with how Tony was doing. He shoulder looked like it was hit with pure fire, no wonder he screamed. But Gibbs was also wondering about that being that had done the shooting. He was wearing something that Leroy had never seen before, and most of the bullets just bounced off of it.  
  
Agent Gibbs was unable to see his hot-shot agent to see how he was fairing, but finally, a short bald man walked in the doorway. 


	3. Getting Some Unhelpful Answers

Author's Note: Hey, I hope all you wonderful readers out there are really enjoying this story! I know I sure love writing this! R&R please!  
  
***  
  
"Hello, I'm General Hammond", George greeted the two people, smiling and extending his hand politely.  
  
"General, I'm Agent Gibbs, this is Agent Todd, and that's Agent Dinozzo. We are with Navy NCIS, and we were investigating a murder when my agent was shot by a being with impenetrable armor. I would like to know what is going on here", the gentleman said.  
  
"Well, Agent Gibbs, I'm afraid that's top secret", George replied, hanging his head softly.  
  
George wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell them about the stargate and about what their friend was shot with. Perhaps the president would understand and wave the rules...  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I don't care if it's top secret or not. I'm here with my people investigating a murder; one of them is shot down by some sort of creature, and then you through that top secret stuff in my face?"  
  
George could understand how he felt, "Let me speak with someone and I'll get back to you."  
  
George went to call the president.  
  
***  
  
Walking into the infirmary for another check up, Daniel stopped in the doorway. He didn't recognize two of the people in there, and they looked as if they didn't know what was going on.  
  
He approached Janet, who was hovering over another person Daniel didn't know, "Doc, is there some sort of tour today that I didn't know about?"  
  
"No, not exactly. These people are investigating a murder and one of them was shot by a staff weapon", she sighed softly.  
  
Daniel helped her get the sling onto the man, "How did he get shot?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know. I was called to the entrance and I brought him down here. Is Teal'c on the base?"  
  
"No, I think he and Jack went fishing again", Daniel replied, wondering what she could be hinting to.  
  
Janet stepped away from her patient and sighed softly, "Are you here for a check-up?"  
  
Daniel nodded, "Yep, just figured I'd get it out of the way; but if you're too busy..."  
  
"Never", she smiled and began Dr. Jackson's check-up.  
  
***  
  
Agent Katie Todd wasn't very comfortable just sitting there. These people seemed nice enough, but they needed answers, not hospitality.  
  
Shifting positions in her seat slightly, she glanced at Gibbs. She knew he was even more uncomfortable with this than she was.  
  
They were ushered to another room, and soon the general came in again.  
  
"I am sorry about the delay," he began, pausing slightly to look at them, "I just got off the phone with the president, and he has given me permission to tell you something. But first, you must swear never to tell anyone else about it."  
  
"What about our injured man and the other members of our team involved in this investigation?" Katie heard Gibbs ask, and it made her blink.  
  
Couldn't the man, just for once, not question something?  
  
The general looked down at his desk, "Only the three of you can know, and that's what the president said," he paused again, "This is a top-secret project that reports directly to the president. We gather weapons and intelligence to protect this planet."  
  
"From what?" Katie asked, knowing there was probably a lot more to this then he was letting on.  
  
"Classified. All I can say is that your man was injured by one of these weapons. Once he is healed, you will all be let go and we will take care of the problem", General Hammond said, arising to leave.  
  
*** 


	4. Classify This!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and the shortness. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Leroy's anger was at a boiling point with this guy. Classified! How can the rest of the most likely long and interesting explanation be classified! Who were they going to tell? They promised to be silent about this whole matter, but no...it's all CLASSIFIED!  
  
"General, why can't you tell us something more? Like what that weapon was?" He asked, trying not to sound too angry.  
  
"We call it a staff weapon", he said, slowly turning around.  
  
The elder man seemed to be caving, "Ok, what does this 'staff weapon' do that will help defend us?"  
  
***  
  
Sitting down, he told them everything. They had a right to know. They looked shocked and disbelieving. Showing them the Embarkation Room, they started believing a little, but they had sworn never to speak of it to anyone.  
  
Hammond took them back to the infirmary were Daniel was with Janet, getting his checkup results. Tony was still out cold, but he was cleaned up.  
  
They all had their dirty clothes traded for navy BDUs. Gibbs was not happy about what had happened. George kept reassuring them that they would fix everything and that Tony would be good as new soon.  
  
George left them a few minutes later to go back to his office and read more reports. He also wanted to see if Jack and Teal'c were back from their fishing trip yet.  
  
***  
  
Looking over to them, Daniel was almost positive that Hammond had told them the truth about this place. Satisfied with the results, he went over to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. Dr. Fraiser tells me your man will be fine." Daniel smiled, trying to reassure them that everything was alright and would be alright.  
  
After getting no response, Daniel shrugged slightly and sat down across from them. He didn't have anything to do, and no one was asking for him to translate anything. It was a really slow moment right now.  
  
A few minutes later, Major Sam Carter walked into the room. She was there for her check-up too.  
  
Once Janet was done with her, she walked over to Daniel, "Who are these people?"  
  
Shrugging, he responded truthfully, "I don't know. They haven't talked to me. They got back from a meeting with Hammond not too long ago. Their man over there was shot by a staff weapon and I think that Janet suspects Teal'c.  
  
Shocked, Sam shook her head firmly, "No, she couldn't suspect him. Not her."  
  
"Then who could it be?" He asked simply, receiving an equally shocked glance. Could he possibly mean that he suspects his friend as well? 


	5. Returning from the Fishing Trip

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I didn't really know where to end it... Anyways, keep those reviews coming in, I love reading them!  
  
***  
  
Teal'c had been gone for three hours. He claimed he was 'going to get bait'. Jack shook his head; he should've gone with him. Where could the big Jaffa be, anyways?  
  
Riding into town, he looked around the buildings that lined the bare streets. Stopping at one of the places he liked to get bait, Jack stepped out of his truck and walked over to the dark doors. Pushing them open, he breathed a sigh of relief as he found Teal'c standing there looking at something in his hands.  
  
"Hey buddy, need some help?" Jack asked, approaching.  
  
Teal'c looked up, "I do not know which one to buy, O'Neill."  
  
"We can get some next time. We should get back to the mountain. I told Hammond we'd be back soon", Jack smiled.  
  
Nodding, Teal'c laid the packages down on the table and the two friends headed back towards the base.  
  
On their way there, a red light streaked across their path. Jack slammed on the breaks and glanced at Teal'c, who picked up a zat gun from under the seat.  
  
He walked down the street, and Jack followed, equally armed. That was no ordinary streak of light, that was a staff weapon, and they both knew it.  
  
***  
  
A funny looking Jaffa darted into the trees. Teal'c ran after him gracefully and Jack slowly checked the other side of the road.  
  
Diving into the forest and shooting his weapon at the moving target, he finally made a hit and brought him down to his knees. The captive dropped his staff and looked down. He was a Settesh guard.  
  
Grabbing the staff weapon, Teal'c called to his Colonel, "O'Neill, come quickly."  
  
Soon, Jack O'Neill was jogging up beside his friend and he looked at the ground where the bigger man was pointing.  
  
Looking down, he appeared confused, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"  
  
Teal'c nodded, "It is indeed a Settesh guard."  
  
"Let's take him to the base..." O'Neill commented offhandedly.  
  
They loaded the well-armored prisoner into the back and drove quickly to the base.  
  
***  
  
George Hammond was just finishing a report when he was called to the entrance level of the mountain. Getting back up, he walked up there via elevator.  
  
Once there, he saw Jack and Teal'c and they were supporting a currently unconscious Jaffa. Janet wasn't too far behind with a med team who immediately checked him over. Once he was cleared, he was rolled down to a solitary room.  
  
General Hammond had Jack and Teal'c sit down with him in his office. He told them about their guests and about what had happened. They had to now form a plan to make sure that these Jaffa didn't hurt anyone else.  
  
***  
  
The doctor had been called away again and Tony's friends sat beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, confused.  
  
Katie smiled, "Don't ask questions, Tony. Just know that your shoulder will be good as new and then we can leave."  
  
"Hospital?" He guessed, noticing the sterile surroundings and the I.V. in his arm.  
  
"Something like that", she smiled through her uncomfortable feelings.  
  
He nodded slowly and sighed softly. He didn't seem too happy about being here. He was shot, didn't know where he was, and worst yet, his friends wouldn't tell him. 


End file.
